It's wrong
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: 'Relax…' I didn't. I tried to push her away but failed and let them gently strode down her chest. Those mounts were eagerly pressing into mine. She held my body closer to hers and muffled my moans with her lips. She wouldn't let me go, but it's wrong...


_**It's wrong**_

_**by**_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

_It's wrong._

_So wrong._

_The feelings I'm having and to what they resulted._

_Those feelings…are just wrong!_

''W-wa-ait Fa-te-chan!'' I could feel her. Her skin touching mine. Our hair unified on the floor. Her fingernails as they scratched my innermost walls. The barrier keeping out unwanted was penetrated by her long and slender fingers. Her soft tickling on my inner thighs. The soothing words touching my ears. I relaxed as I lost my last possession to her. She bucked her hand within me up and down. The sheer force of _her_, was enthralling. No matter how I resisted, mentally, I failed, at her gently touch.

''Relax…'' I didn't. I tried to push her away by her arms but failed and let them gently strode down her chest. Those mounts were eagerly pressing into mine. She was giving every erected part of my body treatment. She held my body closer to hers and muffled my moaning with her mouth.

_This is wrong._

But I couldn't mutter the strength to speak out my thoughts to her…and with an otherworldly accuracy she managed to hit my most sensitive place. I was butter in her arms. I was so vulnerable whenever she touched me. Even though my mind was telling me it was wrong, I couldn't stop her. My feelings were out of control. Desire took over my heart and that feeling of love was erupting in my heart.

'Th-this is wro-…'' I tried to say, but failed yet again. Then her eyes locked right with mine. Her lips closer than before, pressing deeper and deeper into my mouth. Her tongue was caressing mine. But what stunned me the most, was that her burgundy eyes, unlike mine or anyone else, shone whenever they looked into mine. Her gaze, right now, was hazy from desire and love. I felt it within me.

She wanted me more than anything else.

_And I want it too._

This feeling in my belly whenever her touch slips from it's destination. The despair and need I feel in my heart whenever she nips on my earlobes or grazed my butt. She held me so tightly to herself, that I ,at some point thought that we melted together. And whenever her hips pushed into mine, her arms encircling me around my waist, neck, her hands grabbing my behind or simply pulled at my hair, my arousal would only grew.

What I felt in me was the final release, before I would collapse against the kitchen counter. But my blond angel wouldn't let me. Always near but never coming to a release. It was frustrating and yet enthralling as to were she was taking me. It was like a journey. Many ways to please your curiosity but one goal to achieve. Many ups and downs, many close encounters, positions, emotions, being satisfied with whatever was presented to you.

_I smiled. _

My mind was still hazy.

_I smiled because it felt right and wrong at the same time._

How can something like _this _make me want to scream in pleasure, in the middle of the kitchen.

We began when she suddenly pushed me onto the kitchen counter, licking my neck with her wet tongue and placing butterfly kisses on every inch of my skin that wasn't covered by my clothes. Soon enough we weren't wearing anything.

And now she was pressing herself farther into me. With every part of her body, she was mixing our fluids. Inch per inch Fate-chan was covering me from the front. The small gap of mere nano-millimetres was slowly disappearing. I held her closer to me. My arms around her neck, my lips glued to hers. We melted under the touch of each other.

Then it came. The moment we both desired and neglected. And just as I tried to regain my breath, she set me aflame yet again. Soft clashing of lips and warm caressing on skin, I felt it yet again. Her long but slender fingers. I would never forget how they first touched me, how they first entered me, how I licked them clean after every time we would touch each other.

Today we have gone the farthest. From today on I would never look at her like before. These feelings welling inside my belly, grew from second to second. Sometimes slow sometimes fast, never ending. I wanted it so much and I denied it just as much.

How can you love and hate something that felt so right. Inches ''F-F-Fa-Fa-te-chaaahn'' inches, just inches deeper, higher. I wanted her to make me overflow. I wanted her to taste me, bite me, eat me, drink me! Was it really that wrong? For feeling this way, for letting us touch each other? I took one of her globes and massaged it, pushing it up and pinched the hardened peak. She moaned my name inching me to be more daring. Telling me to forget everything. To forget that this was wrong. That we should never have done this. But life is so cruel. We could not forget what we were. Yet we could not stop anymore, as this was the only way for us to be who we really were.

Ecstasy. We licked each others tongue outside our mouths. Aggravation. She held me more firmly in her arms, pressing me further into her. My breath faltered. I was reaching my peak yet again.

Together with her.

Her head above my rapidly beating heart, swearing that we will be together forever, constantly moving against the other. I let her guide me to a place I never thought existed.

Her between my legs, pushing her own center to mine.

I tried to grab every inch of her body that mine could hold onto to. I was in her arms, literally, and…I felt every motion. Every sweat drop. Every strand of hair. Her eyes on me, filled with hazy desire and promising love.

My whole being carved for her to hold me, to love me, to make me hers.

We kissed, touched and accidently rubbed places we weren't supposed to. My feelings and hers overlapped, closer, we felt closer then ever. She was so cute. Yet she called me cute, soft, beautiful and warm. My heart fluttered with every word she said in her state. She was breathing just as heavily as I was. Yet she managed to lift my depressing spirit.

Nothing mattered in our dance, our struggle, our compilation.

No regrets were left. And what was still there, slowly faded away in that endless loop she was carrying us into once more. After our countless 'get together' we finally managed to retrieve our breath, with me still clinging onto her. It was difficult not to hold her close to me.

But it was necessary for us to realize our situation.

My beautiful blond used her youthful strength to get up, standing slightly away from me. I couldn't see her eyes because most of her hair was covering her face. Loose strands of golden hair were falling downwards. She glistened from all the sweat when the light from the windows shone onto her skin. Once more I was confronted with her abnormal beauty.

And once more the weight of my sins laid itself onto my shoulders.

I trembled when I realized what just happened, again. I could never look at myself in the mirror ever again. What I did was wrong! It wasn't right! It wasn't allowed! I could never look at her again.

Even thought I wanted, desired, yearned for it, I will never be the one I was before ever again.

Then I felt a warm touch on my shoulders. A soft smile accompanied by caring and loving burgundy eyes. _''Whatever your thinking right now, it's wrong''_ her warm and comforting words, sounded like salvation to me. _''Smile please.''_ yet I couldn't bring myself to smile. No matter what she said to me, it would still not erase what we did.

What shall not be forgiven, will not be forgiven, _no_ matter how much you struggle.

She held out her hands for me. I took them into mine and allowed her to lift me. She was strong and kind. She was like a saint, with the moonlight shining from behind her. She had an otherworldly aura around her. Just when I regained fully composure Fate-chan firmly engulfed me with her arms. And my wish from a long time ago resurfaced.

Those words I said to you in the beginning…

_''I love you. I love you with all my heart and I will never leave your side. So please stay with me!''_

What can I do? Even if all my tears that were dripping from my eyes, were replaced by your lips. Even if I tried to deny my feelings any longer. Even now when I grip your shoulders so tightly that my fingernails were inching under your skin. You wouldn't let me go. You wouldn't let me fall. _''Yo-you- you wouldn't let me hate myself?''_ life wasn't that easy! For every decision you make waits a consequence that you would never bear to live through!

_''I WOULD NEVER LET YOU HATE YOURSELF! I would never stop you from feeling the way you do! You are everything to me! You gave me a live ! And I can only live with you by my side'' _silent tears were falling. From both of us. You looked strongly into my eyes, my soul _''Because only when you are here with me, close to me, holding me, loving me_'' she brought our lips together for a short but tender kiss _''only with you. Only with you. Only to make you happy, to make you smile and to make you love yourself. I will always stay by your side, like you did by mine. I love you. And I stay with you to the bitter end.''_

G-God? If you hear me… If you exist up there… What have I done in my past life to receive this angel…Did you accidentally lost one of your kin up there? D-did the world suddenly turn the other way around? Did an angel fall from the sky and landed on me? Why is it that I'm unable to say anything to her?

Why is it that I am unable to feel anything else but pure love for the girl before me?

''Will you stay? Or will you want to return, even if you knew that there is no going back?''

Her angel like voice, numbed all my senses. With my arms slowly wrapping around her neck and a loving kiss placed on her warm lips, I answered her question. Nothing will hinder me anymore from not being with you anymore. Y-you also…

_''You are the world to me. My angel.'' _

_I love you_

My angel lifted me from my feet, carrying me in a bridal fashion. Her warm skin sent goosebumps all over my body. Her strong arms laid me onto the soft fabric of my bed. The blanket were removed beforehand. Thrown away to the side, so that only she could cover me from the cold night air.

And so we repeated our dance of love. But this time, something was different.

This time we took it easy and slow.

We were still sore from before and also a little tired, but that would not matter now. All that mattered was that the love we share will slowly but surely grow and fuse together, forming a new bond. One that won't be cut off by uncertainty and despair.

A bond that will never fade.

Fate-chan slowly kissed me all over my face, starting with my nose. Going over my nose bridge to my forehead and slowly tracing down my left cheek. Then she kissed me on my lips. And I tightened my arms around her neck. Our perked breast were pressed together. Bouncing with every motion we did, sending throbbing feelings through out our bodies.

_Love_

We weren't lusting over each other, we enjoyed our kiss. We were about to _make love_. She gently laid on top of me, both arms still around my waist. We exchanged body temperature, for what felt like hours, enjoying the closeness of the other. Then with her knees she parted my legs, slowly, hesitant, caring. Her right hand was trailing from my lower body up to my left breast, squeezing it lightly. Her touch was arousing, yet comforting at the same time, leaving tiny electric sparks wherever her fingertips traced my skin.

I was heating up from the inside. Then I felt it. Soft lips kissing on the crook of my neck, licking and gently biting it, before she traveled further. A wet sensation tickled my collarbone, and loud moans, that I didn't realize, came from me.

Going southwards my body the blond angel kissed her way down. She began to lick me in ways and places, I didn't realize that I could feel so exciting. Her hands were currently massaging my mounds as her mouth was trailing wet kissed above my breast flesh.

All I could do, was holding her head closer to my chest, urging her, begging her, to touch me more.

She was engulfing me with something I could only describe as _bliss _and she wouldn't stop looking at my face, saying with her eyes that I looked cute, exciting, beautiful, whilst her face was between my breast liking each mound lovingly.

I was completely at her mercy, allowing her to nuzzle between my breast, kissing them, liking them and even touching, twisting the erected tips. If I won't keep on focusing on her warm tongue teasing the peaks of my mounds then, I would surely have lost myself in a pool of emotions.

Even my navel wasn't given any mercy!

Her warm tongue was trailing down the side of my belly, following an invisible path and then tasting the outer parts of my navel, before she entered it. Her licking aroused me, made me feel hot and bothered, and I could feel how my center began to get moist. With each time she stuck her tongue into my belly button, whenever her finger twisted and pushed my breasts up, made my back arch, my breath escape out of my lungs, my heart beat uncontrollable and she made me…

She made me feel loved.

The question is, what will happen when she reaches _me_. When her liking my navel is already sending me over the edge. But she wouldn't give me time to think.

She was now right above the place I begged her to reach it, and to stay away from it. My embarrassment didn't go unnoticed by her. The look on my Fate's face said everything I needed to know: I will be careful. I won't hut you. Please don't say no to me.

_I love you_

She came closer to my face again, her hands on both side of my head. My hazy gaze met hers, her expression from earlier still present, but the way her eyes, her beautiful eyes shone at me…_Only __me._ She couldn't look away from me and I couldn't either. We very once again caged in our little dreamworld. Where everything was alright. Where we could love each other without worrying, without care, without restriction.

No one would judge us.

''Nanoha…'' her warm husky voice called out, while her mouth nibbled on my earlobe. I felt lightheaded and I was out of breath, but I still managed to look at her face. She looked beautiful, a light sheath of sweat, her damp hair clinging onto her skin wherever it could and her eyes looking at me and only me.

She lifted my legs, with each on her shoulders she sat up, not once breaking eye-contact. She was looking straight into me an then trailed down my chest, belly and then my _center_.

''You don't have to be so nervous now ,do you?'' I asked her playfully. Thanks to the short break she gave me, I got time to catch my breath. I gently stroke her cheek, removing some strands of her wonderful blond hair from her face. Her right hand slide down my side, nearing my _flower_. But I could only stare at my Fate-chan.

She has become so breathtakingly beautiful.

Then I felt it, my back arched and my arms instinctively wrapped around her back, holding her as close as possible. Soft, testing strokes around the soft and moist flesh of my _flower_. Warm licks on my face, tasting away my tears. She would slide up and down slowly, before she felt that I'm ready for it.

At first it was one.

I violently had to inhale a large amount of air. A second sharp intake followed closely, when the second entered and I had to close my eyes from the pleasure she gave me. She stroked my inner walls gently, extracting nectar with each bump. Like a bee extracting pollen from a flower. I felt every motion of her hand.

But then I felt something else.

I could feel it, a wet and hot sensation. I opened my eyes only to see that my angel was hovering right above my _flower_. She somehow escaped my hold. And when her tongue touched my soft and sensitive flesh. I cried out for her ,gripping the sheets under my palms tighter.

With her hands still massaging my breasts and her mouth taking a taste from my _flower_, what else could I have done but cry for more '' Faaah – te -Chaaahnn! Pleaaaah – se!'' my breathing stocked once more. She was only licking the outer parts of my flower and yet I felt this pleasured.

_''So smooth.'' _My face flared up _''You are so warm. I still remember it. How it feels to be inside you. How it smelled, felt and…''_she wasn't going to say it, I beg her not to say it _''tasted.''_ I hit her on the head. ''D-don't – say -…''and she stopped, she couldn't say anything.

I hope I didn't upset her.

Wait! Why should I fell sorry for upsetting her, when she was embarrassing me like this. But I slightly worried. My hit was pretty weak, so she couldn't be injured and I couldn't see her eyes, they were covered under her bangs. A tear drop. I could see a tear drop running down her cheek. It hurt me to see her cry! ''. I'm sor-Aah'' before I could finish my sentence, she lifted my waist and sunk her tongue deep into me.

At first it was bewildering, even thought we did it countless times earlier, it still felt as if it was the first. Her warm tongue was twisting and bending, her lips capturing as much skin as possible. Her hands parted my legs further, giving her more access into me. My eyes shut tightly and I couldn't stay quite any longer. My voice was echoing through the room, or maybe the whole house. And then I tasted something in my tongue.

It was an heavenly taste, something I only tasted once…I opened my eyes wide, taking in what I was seeing. She twisted her own body, so that her face was still between my legs and mine…between…hers. She lowered her waist_,_ to make it easier for me to reach it. I swallowed before my hands reached out for her buttocks, groping it before pulling it towards me. I marveled at the beauty of her _flower_, it looked so welcoming to me, so…wet. Her love-juices were falling right into my mouth.

The scent _hers_ gave off was otherworldly, intoxicating and _tempting_.

I took her into my mouth without a second thought., without farther hesitation. Only to get more of her. She moaned so cutely, innocently whenever my tongue was entering her. I gripped her buttocks even harder, pulling her closer. Her scent her taste. I longed and waited for it far to long. And just when I thought I had the upper hand, she entered me again. She devoured me. Like a predator she was constantly biting, liking and grabbing whatever gave me the greatest pleasure! And what she did to me, I would return it right away. Whenever she entered me deep inside, I instantly bumped into her mouth, she did the same whenever I did the same. Her soft inaudible whimpers were arousing me, more than they should. She would tell me with her body where it felt the best. While I did the same.

Then she took my left hand on her bum with her right, I instantly intervened them.

_**I felt relieved.**_

We continued to please each other for quite a while. But then I felt her move. Her flavor was leaving my mouth. I was disappointed. Especially when she stopped her advances on me too. She moved so, that she was looking at me again. I bet she can see the agitated expression on my face, because she cringed a little, but didn't look away from me. Her gaze was fixated on me and I felt that sensation from before yet again.

_''I'm sorry. But I only said those words because I just want to be honest to you. I want you to feel good. I want you to forget all about your troubles and worries. I love you so much that it hurts. I will never leave your side, so please stay with me._

_Don't hate me!'' _

Upon hearing this I pulled her down for a kiss. A gentle and soft kiss, one that said everything and nothing at the same time. I still felt her hands fiddling with some loose strands of my hair, before they traveled to my hip once more. She deepened the kiss. I could taste something different in her mouth. It seems that this is what I taste like. I blushed beet red. And she noticed it. She held me close to her once more. She lifted my left leg. Was she going to do _**that **_with me! She positioned her right leg under my butt, with my leg being lifted by her hand. She placed her flower onto mine.

We finally, truly became one.

I could feel her flower pressing into mine, rubbing our most sensitive places together. The first bump was slow and sensual. Fate-chan sat herself up, still holding onto my leg, and began to pull me alongside her. We were both sitting up now. Both of us stared into the eyes of the other. I held onto the bed sheets behind me as she began to push into me. She was in control. She always was the one to initiate things. She started it all, and she was continuing with it.

Fate pressed our centers together, again and again, giving me a rhythm I could follow. I suited each of her motions, pressing against her when she moved backwards and moving backwards whenever she pushed forward. It felt like our hips were french kissing each other. They practically glued together.

And we seemingly melted together, connecting each nerve within us with another.

I crossed my right leg around her waist and my left around her butt, allowing her to grind into me farther, harder. I needed her. She needed me. We kissed clumsily, groped our mounds, rubbing them together and ended up intervening our hands, while my other hand was still holding her shoulder. She pressed so hard into me. Her hips rapidly pushed towards me. Her free arm holding me closer.

Even thought we were still inexperienced, she still managed to drive me over the edge.

_''Nanohaaah! I love you so much. **My** Nanoha! I will always stay beside you! I will never leave you! So please don't deny me! Don't leave me! Nanohaaah!'' _

_''Fate-chaahn! I love you! I love you so much **My** Fate-chan! I belong to you! I will always stay beside you! Don't ever think that I won't! Fate-chaaaahn''_

We connected strongly with another. Forcing our frustrations into each motion and action our bodies did. Taking in as much of the one we love as we could. She was crying,her smile so radiant. My own, just as bright as hers. My tears of joy too, slowly trailing down my cheekbones. Our kisses strong and passionate. Our love…pure and…

_Unbreakable._

The moment was perfect. Nothing in the world could describe what I felt right now. We both were exhausted, she more than me ,because she did the most this night. And as a reward I warmly hugged her. My sweet angel laid on top of me. She collapsed right away when we released. I blushed at the thought.

I still couldn't believe, that what we did, really did happen.

''Nanoha~'' she called out for me so cutely when she was still sleepy. I just had to snuggle closer to her, with a content smile plastering on my face.''I'm here Fate-chan. I won't leave _you_'' I kissed her on her forehead. And she sniffed, pulling me closer to her, with her cheeks looking all puffy. So cute. She truly was beautiful. She had grown so much, matured in more ways I never expected her to. And yet for my whole life it seemed, I waited just for her.

Just for my Fate.

The night came to an end. After all the excitement in just one night, it was only natural to sleep in today. I was thankful that it was weekend and that Fate-chan didn't have to go to school. So we could cuddle as much as we wanted to the whole morning. Even thought we were still unclothed, that didn't bother me the least. I slowly opened my eyes, for the first time in years I was able to sleep undisturbed.

I felt unrestricted for the first time in my whole life.

When I looked down, I could see the peaceful sleeping expression of my sweetheart. I stroke her cheek gently, taking some strands that were gluing to her face. Her lips looked alluring, and I was temped to kiss her awake, but decided against it and watched her sleeping form.

Some rays of light radiated through the curtains and shone onto her beautiful face. I felt truly blessed having her in my life. I felt a warm and fuzzy feeling whenever I watched her sleeping in peace. Fate-chan was just too cute! I really do love her,…but fate doesn't do favors to me.

It never did.

And it is quite ironical that this is her given name. And it was Fate-chan, who teached me that the fate of one person changes with the decisions you make. She lazily stirred up, murmuring unintelligent things. With sleepy eyes, Fate-chan looked at me.

And she smiled.

And right in this moment, the sunlight was shining fully onto her, and her smile brightened the room, brightened this morning, brightened my soul in this very moment. I valued those sincere moments, with all there little sparkles. I valued the moments I and Fate-chan are together, more than anything.

''Good morning sleepyhead'' I said to her, blushing because she pressed her breast together with her arms, making them look like meat-buns. Her sleepy eyes looked at me, before they captured my lips. I blushed even more when I realized where she was staring at. Covers weren't needed…wait… were does the blanket come from?

''Shouldn't I say that to you? You waked me a little to early with your tossing. And you wouldn't wake up no matter what I tried. I even threw the blanket on you to stop you from moving…but it's alright now.''she smirked at my beet-red face and got closer to me. Her smirk grew into a wicked smile. Her lips were so close to mine now, before she said in a husky voice ''I'm happy that you slept well last night'' and there came the second good morning kiss.

After our little lovey-dovey time in bed, me and Fate-chan got dressed. She wore her regular black T-shirt with camisoles together with a plain blue jeans. I on the other-hand wore a orange summer dress with frills and a white blouse together with my trade-mark pink apron. Also ,it's embarrassing when she makes jokes about the infamous ''naked apron'', whenever I wore mine. I would do 'it' for her, if she just asked honestly.

I was cooking for our breakfast, when I heard the front door open.

No. It couldn't be! That person shouldn't be back for at least a week! I quickly shot a look to where Fate-chan was sitting on the couch. She looked as desperate as I felt, and I couldn't do anything to make her feel better.

''I'm back!'' the visitor yelled. I felt dizzy. I felt uncomfortable. Why was he here now of all times! A blond man was stepping into the room, beaming a smile at me and Fate-chan. He walked up to me in the kitchen and hugged me. He hugged me as if he really loved me.

''W-w-welcome b-back. Yuuno-kun.'' I said in his embarrass, giving Fate-chan an apologetic look. I felt so wrong right now. I wanted to evaporate and disappear like steam, but my angel gave me an apologetic glance and a small smile.

I knew that she forced herself to smile right now.

Yuuno let go of me, before he tried to kiss me. But he stopped midway, sparing Fate-chan a glance, before he walked towards her with both arms outstretched. ''Hey my little girl! How are you? I hope you didn't give your'' Oh God, I beg you don't let him say it ''_**mother**_ a hard time!''

His eyes were still ignorant as ever,his female sounding voice was far to cheerful and…yes…

Yes, that's right…

''I'm fine dad! Please don't embarrass me any further! And let go of _me_, you old perv!'' my…daughter growled, hitting him hard on his shoulder. She never liked it when her father got affectionate. And I didn't like it either.

I never did.

''Ohw! Is that a way to greet your long gone _flesh _and _blood_ father!'' he complained.

I couldn't focus anymore.

It was too much.

I can't let it end again, like this…with the same man…

He took me everything.

My friends. Wouldn't come over unless there was something to gossip about.

My family. Was ashamed of me, because I got pregnant during my second year in high school. But still visited me and my daughter.

My first love. His sister-in-law.

My daughter. The one I gave birth to.

The one who gave my life a whole new meaning.

The one giving me courage, comfort, _love_ whenever I needed it.

The one who promised the whole last night over, that she will never leave me.

The one…the one…my one…my one and only…my one and only beloved, more than anything in the world…

_**Fate-chan**_

… … …

Hi it's me again! This time I present a story, I personally think is wrong and right at the same time! Don't think of me as your everyday pervert!

The idea popped into my head for a long time now, and I'm finally able to overcome my writers block with this…

As for updates … expect many, many updates!

So please read and review! Also, dear flamers … don't be to harsh with me! I'm still a innocent!

Enjoy your read and wait for the next installment!

Merry Christmas XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami

[P.s. I won't update this story before I have finished it!]


End file.
